There has been proposed a device for indicating an amount of deceleration energy generated when a vehicle is decelerated, i.e., an amount of regenerated energy, to the driver of the vehicle {Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-038895 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2009-038895A”)}. JP2009-038895A has an object to provide an amount-of-regenerated-energy indicating device for allowing the driver of a hybrid vehicle to recognize how much regenerated energy has been produced by the way the driver drives the hybrid vehicle and how much the driver has contributed to energy-saving driving of the vehicle (Abstract, [0006]). To achieve the above object, a hybrid control apparatus 15 according to JP2009-038895A integrates an amount of generated electric energy detected by an amount-of-generated-electric-energy detector 43 until the distance that a vehicle 1 has traveled reaches a predetermined distance, and divides the integrated amount of generated electric energy by the predetermined distance, thereby calculating a section amount of charged electric energy. A display device 19 displays on its screen the section amount of charged electric energy calculated by the hybrid control apparatus 15 (Abstract). The display device 19 displays the section amount of charged electric energy at all times if the section amount of charged electric energy can be calculated (see FIG. 2).
There is a technology for scoring an accelerating operation of the driver of a vehicle, a braking operation of the driver, and an engine idling operation performed by the driver, and displaying the scores as driving evaluations (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0205044 (hereinafter referred to as “US2011/0205044A1”).